Fantasy Of Life
by sea-singer
Summary: Part 2: Angelic Miko Series: I, Kagome Higurashi, have a whirlwind of things happening to me. I have an upcoming marriage, a baby, an anxious mother, and tons of strange things are happening to me. Oh, and did I mention? One of my bestfriends is moving aw
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everyone! Here is the sequel! Finally...P Anyway.... I hope you guys like it! Read and review! And I'm glad you liked the ending to the last Story!! –Laughs evilly-

Fantasy Of Life

---

New Beginnings

"InuYasha I'm so sorry...."

--

InuYasha kept running until he got back to his house. 'Kagome doesn't love me.... That means she must hate me!' InuYasha thought, his mind consumed with sadness and pain. "KAGOME! Why did you do this to me? Why do I still love you even though you love to play with me and break my heart! WHY!" InuYasha cried, tears falling down his face. He had made up his mind. He was going to start on his new beginning. Without Kagome.

InuYasha walked up to the door and opened it. He was going to call that person back and say he would accept their offer for the job. And he was going to take that apartment...

--

Kagome slowly rose to her feet, her purple silver eyes flashing dark. One step than another, reliving the pain of her past. Her eyes grew ever darker, and her power started flowing out of her body. Flashes of black and silver lightning screeched across the dark blue sky. Another step, lightning hit a nearby building, another step, the air filled with a sadness that caused many in Kagome's vicinity to fall down crying, for things that she had suffered, that they had suffered and for people who would suffer. Another step, a tree crashed to the ground screaming its pain and fear. Kagome felt the cries of the heavens and worlds around her and kept walking and bringing in her wake, more destruction. A wail rose out of Kagome's throat, so high-pitched dogs heard and howled with her. "I SHALL NOT SUFFER AGAIN!" She screeched to the world, her power echoing through the ground persuading volcanoes to erupt and earthquakes to shake. "I SHALL NOT SUFFER!" Blank eyes glanced at the world around her. An earthquake shook all of Japan, and fires raced through the buildings around her. The people of the world were caught in a trance that they could not get out of. The heavens and the world burst into a scream trying to kill the voices that shook them and showed them fear for the first time. "I SHALL NOT SUFFER!" Kagome screamed as she shook the world with her power. "I SHALL NOT SUFFER!" Blank eyes grew ever darker, and her screams matched those around her. "Die." She whispered and fell to the ground, the power she had released coming back to her.

--

Kagome awoke the next morning in a hospital bed. "Wha-"She said as she shot up in bed. "Where am I?" She asked a nearby nurse who had just entered the room anxiously remembering how she had collapsed the night before.

The nurse smiled. "Its ok. You're in the hospital, someone found you last night and brought you here." The nurses' smile faded.

"What? What's wrong?"

"This is one of the only hospitals left in the area. They were all destroyed in the eruption and earthquake last night."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled not remembering anything about what had happened.

"Couldn't you hear it? The screams? The tortured voices!?" The nurse sobbed. "I was afraid for the first time in my life. I couldn't get rid of those voices they wouldn't leave me alone! Not even my own screams drowned them out! Oh and her cries! Her screech! The sounds that were made! I was so afraid. So afraid. I've never felt such pain or sadness or anger. And her cry... 'I shall not suffer...' It was..." Kagome reached up and put her hand on the nurses' face.

"Tell me what it was." Kagome whispered gently, her voice soothing the emotionally shattered nurse.

"It was different. There were emotions in her voice I had never felt before... I was so scared so scared! I called for my mother, but she wouldn't come, she wouldn't come. And than, I heard her scream! It carried so many emotions! Love, pain, sadness, anger and so many we just didn't know... It was so scary..."

Kagome withdrew her hand as if she was burnt.

-FlashBack-

"I SHALL NOT SUFFER!" A voice screamed. "I SHALL NOT SUFFER!" The voice screamed again, more angrily this time.

"Die."

-End of Flashback-

"And than she said 'Die' and after that there was darkness...." Kagome trembled.

"Wha-what happened after that?"

"I don't know. I woke up the next morning...and I was at my house. I remembered what had happened to me and I walked outside. I looked around and everything was destroyed. _Everything._ It was gone. I was so scared." Kagome nodded.

"Can you please stop telling me this?" Kagome asked, frightened of the memories that had just flashed through her head. The nurse nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

"Is everybody scared like that?" Kagome mumbled out loud as she got out of bed to go see if what the nurse said was true. Kagome pushed open the curtain and screamed. Than stumbled back. What the nurse had said had been true. Buildings were smashed and crumbled and the screams and wails of children were audible from even where she was.

A male voice laughed. "We could almost pass for a third world country looking like this."

Kagome turned around. "KOUGA! You're alright!" Kouga smiled.

"Yep. Just a few scratches, you know the usual." Kouga smiled and Kagome smiled back.... Did she really love him? Kagome shook her head. Of course she loved him...

--

Amaya sighed. Kagome's release of power had been completely unexpected. And to top it all off Kagome was the most powerful being in the universe. She wasn't supposed to be able to cause that much devastation. Or even have that much power. She had the powers of an Angelic Miko but... her power was ten times stronger. How could that be? Amaya groaned. She'd have to talk to Calestia.

--

InuYasha woke up to a bright light. His head hurt and everything hurt. He tried to move his arm and found he could. "Whoa. That was lucky." He tried to stand up and found that he was in a hospital bed. "What the hell happened last night?" InuYasha asked, to nobody but got an answer.

"A release of power shook the world." InuYasha's head darted around the room.

"Who the hell said that?" The voice sighed.

"I did InuYasha."

"Mrs. Higurashi!?"

"No. I am Calestia. I am Caitriona's alter personality."

"Nani?" InuYasha asked confused.

"I am her alter ego. I just came to make sure that you were ok. You are, after all, very important."

"What is that-"InuYasha shot out of bed. "What the hell was that about? I'm important to something?"

-N/A: Poor Inu-Chan! He just burned himself. "I'm important to something?" he's important to Kag-Chan! Anyway... How do you like the chapter so far? -

--

Sango looked around her room anxiously. She tried to remember what had happened last night, but it seemed that her mind had blocked it out. All she knew was that it had to do with Kagome and her meeting with InuYasha. She had known she should've gone with Kagome yesterday, but Kagome had insisted that she stay home. Sango sighed. Things were getting out of control. Kagome needed to know, and she couldn't tell her....

--

"Attention! Calling to all Angelics! Please go to the upper meeting room! Immediately!" A young Angelic cried through her phone, "There are matters all of heaven needs to discuss."

--

o.O I wonder what they're going to talk about! Please read and review! You know I appreciate opinions!


	2. Meeting the One You Hate

-Author's Note- The next chapter to Fantasy of Life. Sorry about the delay… but I wasn't getting any reviews. So finally, I just decided that I would write the next chapter anyway. I do after all have an idea that will make you wonder! Hehehe

Fantasy of Life

-------

Meeting the One You Hate

Angelics had gathered together for the most important meeting any of them had ever heard of, seen, or been too. They were called to discuss matters of great importance, matters that had come from Earth.

-------

Amaya looked around the room. She had told earlier by the nurses that she was free to leave. Kouga had left a few minutes after he had arrived. He had told Kagome he had to do something important. Amaya snapped out of her thoughts and pushed back the plain blue curtains and looked at the scrambled, and yet beautiful world around her. Calestia was not going to be happy, not happy at all.

-----

'God' as he was called, stood at the head of a very large table. For the first time in a while, he was scared, very sacred. It showed upon his god-like features.

"My people! We are gathered here to discuss matters of great importance. They come from the planet Earth, where last night, in human years, and Angelic Miko shook the heavens!"

The crowd roared back there anger, and fear. The Regent of Heaven waited until the crowd was silent. "What should we do about this!?"

"Strip her of her powers!" Yelled the Angelics.

"I cannot. She is our Saviour."

------

Amaya walked up the walk to Calestia's and Caitriona's House. With every step she took she could feel Kagome's pain, Kagome's weariness. She winced in pain as Kagome relived her memories from the previous night.

She made her way to the front door, only to get there and have it opened by Calestia.

"Well, well. Look who the dog dragged in. Amaya." She went to shut the door, but Amaya had her foot lodged in the door space.

"Calestia we have to talk."

"Whatever for?" Asked the woman, trying to look innocent.

"Now."

Calestia glared at the young woman standing in front of her and opened the door to let her in. Amaya stepped in.

"First of all, you still have to tell Kagome. It is not my place-"

"But you are her Guardian! Why can you not tell her?"

Amaya sighed. She hated telling people that she was of a low status in the angelic world. "Because my status is low alright? And you are her 'mother'." Said Amaya, emphasising mother.

Calestia flinched. She was Kagome's mother, at least in the sense of the word mother. Her real mother had died long ago. All mothers giving birth to an angelic miko died in childbirth no matter how advanced the age.

"Fine. I will tell her."

Amaya sighed in relief. "Second of all, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Amaya yelled.

Calestia looked uncomfortable. "If you must know-"

"YES I MUST KNOW!"

Calestia glared at angel. "Kagome is a lot stronger than we believed her to be-"

Amaya gave a grunt. "Of course she is! Don't you think I know that! I am her G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N and I have absolutely no clue what the hell happened! And I want an explanation for it right now! If she has this much power she cannot be an Angelic Miko!" stated Amaya angrily.

"Ahem." Calestia and Amaya glared at each other in obvious dislike. There was only one thing that kept them together and that was Kagome.

"Well!"

"If you would let me explain!" Amaya huffed and plopped herself down in a chair.

"Fine."

"Kagome is stronger than myself, and as far as I can tell, stronger than the person who rules the heavens."

"And your point is…" Amaya asked, wondering, and half dreading where this was going.

"Kagome's strength is incomparable to an Angelic Miko's power."

"So…"

"Don't you see Amaya?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Well obviously you do not!" Calestia yelled.

"Whatever! Just finish what you were going to say." Amaya said, her pride hurt, She did not see what was going on, and she hated not being in control of a situation.

"Fine." Calestia took a deep breath. "From what I gathered, Kagome has the strength of the Goddess." Amaya fell out of her seat.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Amaya screamed.

"I'm not! An Angelic Miko could NOT DESTROY JAPAN OR CAUSE THE HEAVENS TO SCREAM WITH HER!"

Amaya paled. Calestia was right, and as much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't been able to pull herself out of Kagome's power surge. And she should have been able to. "So what does this mean?" asked Amaya.

"It means that Kagome might have more in store for her than anybody- or anything- believed. It means that you cannot let her have a power surge like that again. She could destroy the whole world with her power! She could destroy the galaxy. You know well the stories of the Goddess' power! Think of what might happen if she were to release her full power."

Amaya, if possible, went paler than the snow on a clear, crisp moonlit night. "No." She whispered.

"Oh yes."

The Goddess was the most powerful being in the universe. She had been sealed away by her consort, the main God, after she had given birth to the galaxy. Her first children, the angels, had been told this story in there youth, when they were first learning how to use their wings. They had been told that if ever the Goddess was released, her power could destroy everything. Angelic Miko's were her daughters, her loved ones, they held great power on their own, but nothing in comparison to the Goddess'. And now, this female who was only supposed to have been an Angelic Miko, and have an Angelic Miko's power, had the strength of the Goddess.

If Kagome were to release her full power she could destroy everything. Amaya shuddered. No one even knew where to find the real God. No one knew if he had reincarnated himself, or if he was somewhere out there, floating around. Amaya shuddered. Those were dangerous thoughts.

"So Amaya, you have a challenge in front of you. To control the most powerful being in the universe."

Amaya looked at Calestia. But what if they were wrong….


	3. Dare I Not

-Author's Note- I love this story, even if it does have very many reviews. On with the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the anime or Manga that are associated with him. **_Bold Italics _**are for the God in this chapter. _Italics_ are for Amaya in this chapter as well.

Fantasy of Life

-

Dare I Not

"We can wait for another saviour! Are your powers not strong enough Lord!" screamed the an angel from the front of the crowd, his wings a pure blazing white. "She must be stripped of her powers, lest she do even more damage! Nothing should be able to kill an Angelic, yet two have faded to their origins! They have become the atoms they were in the beginning!" The crowd roared their agreement.

"Hush, Peter."

"But Mi'lord!" Lord, as he had been proclaimed by the angel, turned and leaned down, lightning flickering off of his body like sparks.

"Peter, hush! You may be one of the Apostles, but becareful you do not over step your limited bounds!"

Peter bowed, his eyes furious. "Yes Mi'lord." The Regent turned back to his people.

"Shall we show this mortal what it feels like to be Mortal!" roared the Regent.

"YES!" Screamed the crowd.

"Then it is decided. I, the Regent of Heaven, will strip this Angelic Miko of her powers."

-

Kagome sat on the bed of her home, the one she still shared with her family. She would be moving out in a couple of days, over to the house that Kouga had bought. It had been cheap since the accident a couple of days ago. Kagome shivered. Her memory of that night was limited. She wasn't sure she wanted to remember, but she knew that what was happening to her, and what _had _happened to her would make sense.

"_Kagome." _Whispered a gentle voice, one that sounded of the sweet lullabies sung by mothers to their children.

"What? Who is there?" Kagome's head turned, surveying the room she was in. There was no one in there.

"_Kagome, it's ok. You know me."_

"How do I know you if I cannot even see you?"

_"Because I am you Kagome. I am all of those who came before you, as well as my own person. Fear me not."_

Kagome bit her lip, and winced as her tooth broke through the dried skin. "Why shouldn't I fear you? I do not know what you are! You claim to be me, as well as another, and yet still yourself!"

_"Do not fear me Kagome, or you will make the world suffer through your pain."_

"How can I do that!" Kagome yelled inside of her head, her eyes slowly closing to face the one who claimed to be her.

"_Kagome, you need to accept yourse- What are you doing!"_

"I am facing you, what else would I be doing?" Kagome asked, the darkness of her mind overwhelming.

"_No! This isn't right. You aren't supposed to be this-" _the voice stopped before it could continue.

"I am not supposed to be this what?" Kagome inquired, a figure appearing with her in her mind.

_"Nothing! But seen as how you are here, I may as well introduce myself."_ In the darkness of Kagome's mind a white shape shimmered, and became as solid as Kagome was. 

Kagome stared in shock, and wondered if she was just imagining this. It was like looking into a mirror. "You…you look like me!" Kagome stuttered.

_"Of course I do. I am you. At least, part of you."_

"I don't get it!"

_"What is not to get?"_

"Everything! How you can look exactly like me!" It was true. She had the same dark hair, the same silver-purple eyes, the same petite bone structure. She was identical to Kagome herself, except for the fact that she had wings.

_"Kagome, think about it. You have blocked everything unusual that has happened to you away. If you go and see all of those things, will it make sense?"_

Kagome shrugged. "It may, but I don't want to see those things!"

_"Kagome, as your guardian, friend, and confidante, you have to. It is the only way."_

"Why don't I have wings, if you are me?"

_"If you come and see those things with me, you will find out."_ Kagome shook her head.

"NO! I don't want to see those things!"

_"Kagome you have to! You have no other choice!"_

"I don't want to-" Kagome was shook with a great force, her concentration shattering.

_"Kagome, what is happening? Kagome!"_ The voice was silent for a minute, and Kagome was alone by herself in the darkness of her mind. _"Crap! Kagome, get out of here! Now! I'll come back for you after He leaves!"_

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "After who-" Kagome was pulled out of her mind, the force knocking stars into orbit around her head.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a bright figure standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

_"**Kagome! You know who I am! I am your Lord God!"**_

"I do not have a Lord God! If I did, he would not have let me become pregnant with Hojo's Baby!" Kagome yelled, fury rising up in her body like hot fire.

_"_**_Fine! Then I will strip you of your powers!"_ **screamed the God, his voice thundering in Kagome's ears.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kagome screamed back at him, her power surging through her body, ready to submit to its Mistress' command.

The Man raised his hands, and pulled. Kagome felt something trying to escape and grabbed it with her mind. She yanked on it, bringing her power that was being called, as well as the man's opposite of her. It came back into her body almost knocking the wind out of her. Kagome shook her head, and stood up. Her eyes burned with power.

"Shall you try again?" Kagome asked, her voice cold, soft and deadly. Yanking on the power that the man still held within him.

**_"Dare I not!"_** He yelled, and vanished, the power lurking within his body nothing more than any of his Apostles held.

"That is what I thought." Kagome said, the power receding back into her body.

-

Amaya cowered in fear in the deep recesses of Kagome's mind. She had just robbed her False Lord of all of his power. Not that she had minded, he was a cheat, and a slob. It was Kagome's power she feared. Kagome was stronger than even the Goddess herself. It sent a shiver down Amaya's insubstantial form If Kagome was this strong, who could beat her?


End file.
